My Infatuation
by panslostgirl
Summary: An infatuation with someone is supposed to be a short-lived romance, but Draco was never one to follow the rules. He wants Hermione, and not for a short period of time. Forever. Hermione on the other hand wants nothing to do with Draco, which makes their situation very difficult. Rated M for swearing, death, sexual content, BDSM, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger walked down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts. Straight to the headmasters office.

She was known as many things. Gryffindor Princess. Brightest witch of her age. 1 third of the Golden Trio. Everyone knew who she was. She had helped Harry Potter defeat Lord Voldemort in the war. All of the 7th years that had missed their final school year due to the war had been invited back for an 8th year to complete their studies. Hermione was not sure how Professor McGonagall had done it but there were now enough rooms for 8 year groups. And at this very moment she was on her way to Professor McGonagall's office for a meeting. She had received her letter last week, and since then was pretty sure she knew what she was stepping into. Professor McGonagall would be offering her the head girl position.

The head boy and head girl were going to be in 8th year, with deputy heads in the 7th year. McGonagall thought it fair as the 8th year students didn't get to have a final school year.

The only question was who would be head boy?

Perhaps Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff? He's one of the smartest boys in the year group. He had fought well in the Second Wizarding War; and although he was pompous at times, he was generally a good guy.

Or maybe Terry Boot? He had high grades, albeit not as high as hers, but he made up for it in extracurricular activities.

The two of them seemed like likely options. She had considered Harry but knew that Professor McGonagall would not choose two people in Gryffindor. And although she hated to admit it, many of the Slytherin's hated Harry and would never respect or listen to him. And McGonagall was trying to work on house unity.

There were other options such as Theodore Nott; or Draco Malfoy. But from what Hermione knew of them both, she prayed Professor McGonagall wouldn't choose either of them. Their fathers were both deatheaters for Merlin's sake! They were both rotting away in Azkaban; which they both deserved.

She also never understood how Draco wasn't put in Azkaban. He had admitted to having the dark mark, but whilst on trial, he had twisted his story to making it seem as if Voldemort had forced him to take it. And she didn't know if Theodore Nott had taken the mark but she knew he had done enough evil things against the Ministry and the good side in the war to earn imprisonment.

Hell, half of Slytherin house should be locked up in Azkaban! They had fought against Dumbledore's Army, against the Ministry and with Voldemort.

But putting all of that aside, Hermione knew she would have to try and get along with everyone in Slytherin house, helping along Professor McGonagall's plan for house unity.

Finally she reached the gargoyle outside the Head's office.

"Gumdrops" she said to the disguised door. It rotated slowly, showing stairs as it went. She quickly walked up them and came to the door. After a gentle knock she walked in. She was immediately greeted with the smell of wood and old books. Professor McGonagall was nowhere in sight. But someone else was. His snow like hair was the lightest thing in the room. She took slow steps as she walked over to stand next to him.

"Granger" he said, without even turning to look at her. His voice held no emotion, and he stood straight, hands folded behind his back.

"I assume you received a letter to be here. Head girl?" he asked, finally tilting his head to look at her. His eyes held their usual steel-grey colour, void of any warmth. She looked away from him and stared straight on at a bookcase.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Why are you here Malfoy?" she questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said. Professor McGonagall finally entered her office, ending the two teenager's conversation.

"Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger" she greeted curtly.

"Professor" both replied.

"You both know why you are here?" she checked.

"Of course Professor" Draco replied smoothly. Hermione nodded. By now she had figured out why Malfoy was here, and her stomach had dropped to her feet.

"You two will be the Head Boy and Head Girl of our new 8th year. You will each have deputy heads in 7th year, and of course there will be two prefects from each house in 7th year. I will owl you your duties and the list of the deputy heads and prefects. Any questions?" she asked. Both teens shook their heads. McGonagall opened a drawer in her desk and produced two small badges and handed one each to Hermione and Draco.

Hermione inspected the badge. It was a red badge, similar to the prefect badges but instead of a large P, HEAD GIRL was written in gold writing. Looking over at Malfoy's badge she could see his was green with silver writing. They were both dismissed with a wave of McGonagall's hand. They both walked quickly and silently out of the office. As they walked down the corridor, Draco was the first to speak.

"Surprised that I'm the head boy Granger?" he asked with a small smirk.

"I'm surprised you were let back into Hogwarts actually" Hermione retorted.

"And why would that be?"

"Everyone at the school saw your participation in the war Malfoy. You have the dark mark, and you willingly walked back to your parents; against us" Hermione hissed.

"But they're my parents Granger. I couldn't abandon them" he said, and for a moment she thought it was sorrow she heard in his voice; but as she looked up to him she saw he had a malicious smile on his face, and a hand held over his heart mockingly.

"As if that really matters to you" she said.

"And why wouldn't it?" he asked, slightly interested. Although she knew it was unwise, she decided to push his buttons.

"Voldemort lost. Your father is in Azkaban, where he belongs-" Hermione was cut short when her back roughly hit the wall and Malfoy's hand was around her throat.

"Don't you dare talk about my father. Don't act as if you knew anything about my family" he hissed, staring down at her intently. He let go of her throat and placed his hands either side of her head, leaning against the wall. Hermione coughed but quickly regained her breath.

"You're filth Malfoy" Hermione breathed out.

"Says the muggle-born" Malfoy replied harshly.

Hermione flinched, thinking he would call her a mudblood. She still had that awful word carved into her skin. Draco's Aunt Bellatrix had carved it onto her last year, and no matter how many spells Hermione tried, the word would not completely fade. Now it lay on her skin in white lines as a scar would.

Draco noted how she flinched, figuring he could use it to his advantage later. She shoved her hands into his chest, successfully doing nothing.

"Leave me alone Malfoy" she hissed.

"I'm not doing anything Granger" he replied. She started beating her hands against his chest, but all she did was earn a glare from Malfoy. He grabbed her wrists in a small struggle and held them together. She stopped after he squeezed her wrists tightly.

"Are you done?" Malfoy asked. Her chest was rising up and down from the effort, and her cheeks slightly flushed. Draco looked down at the small witch in front of him. Gone was the frizzy brown mass of hair on her head. Now it was in tamed natural waves, reaching her mid back. Her chestnut brown hair now had honey highlights that blended well and her oversized teeth were no longer present. He looked down at her small body. She had grown very well over the years. Her tight maroon camisole hugged her top half perfectly, showing off her exquisite figure. Her black jeans cascaded down her long legs.

He liked what he saw now.

He had like what he had seen at the battle of Hogwarts.

The way she had fought against her enemies was breath-taking. She effortlessly fired spells, dodged attacks, all while looking composed and not once flustered. He felt like he had fallen for her in that moment. He had watched her grow over the years. He used to hate the way Granger knew every answer to each question, the way she always had her head in a book. But as each year passed, he admired her. Hate turned to admiration. He realised that she had both brains and beauty. And he wasn't the only one.

Many nights, the male members of the Slytherin common room had sat up talking about the finest girls in the year group, and Granger was often mentioned. Draco had many dreams over the Gryffindor Princess, and had fantasised about her constantly over the holidays.

And he knew he would have to make her his.

She would be the perfect women to birth his heirs. Brains, beauty, strength. Who cared about blood statuses? Voldemort was dead. Lucius Malfoy was dead to him.

Draco had seen Hermione bleed at the battle. Her blood wasn't brown like mud. It was red; as red as his own. So he would have her.

He had planned it all. Everyone knew she would be Head Girl so he would have to Head Boy. After phoning in a few favours he had found out that Ernie Macmillan would be Head Boy.

So then taking out Ernie had to be done. Luring him to Malfoy Manor was easy, and killing him? Childs play. Draco had made it quick and easy; no point in making a mess. Ernie had begged for his life, he wasn't even sure why he was being murdered.

 _~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

" _Why are you doing this Malfoy?" Ernie screamed. Currently he sat chained up in Malfoy Manor's basement. His lip was puffy, and arm broken._

" _This is necessary" Malfoy replied calmly, his eyes not leaving his victim once._

" _Why? I've never wronged you? I'll give you whatever you want" Ernie begged._

" _I am getting what I want"_

" _Then why am I here?" Ernie replied, breathing heavily as Malfoy raised his wand._

" _You were the only obstacle" Draco pointed his wand at the Hufflepuff boy, and the tip started glowing green._

" _Obstacle to what?" Tears were on Ernie's cheeks._

" _Her" Draco uttered, before a light flashed out of his wand and Ernie's body went limp. Dead._

 _~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~_

All the steps had been completed. The letter for Head Boy had arrived a few days later. Draco's mother was thrilled. She finally thought her son was doing well. He wouldn't be following in his father's footsteps.

"I'd never follow in that idiot's footsteps" Draco had thought to himself at the time.

Hermione tried pulling her wrists out of Draco's grip, to no avail. Draco leaned even closer to her. Her skin was flawless, and she smelled distinctly of vanilla.

"Get used to me darling" he whispered and let her go. He then started strolling down the corridor with a smile on his face. Hermione regained herself quickly, but remained confused at the look Malfoy had given her.

What had happened to Malfoy over the summer? Why had he grabbed her? Last year he hated being near her because of her _mudblood germs._ And now, he was leaning in close to her, touching her and giving her looks.

What was going on?

 _So this is the first chapter and I hope you like it! Please leave me and comments you have, or favourites if you want to hear more._


	2. Chapter 2

Draco walked away from the witch, smirking to himself. He had loved being that close to her, feeling her small body quivering as he held her wrists, all while she tried to keep a brave face.

He heard her small footsteps as they hit the stones beneath her feet.

If she had her way she wouldn't be following him, but they had to choose the Head's password for their shared common room. There common room was on the top floor, making the walk extremely long and awkward for the young witch. Draco found it more amusing then anything. Finally they arrived to a painting of a young girl. She had extremely pale skin, and light brown hair. She looked no older then 10, making Hermione wonder why she was the Head's painting.

"You need to set a password" she said in a small light voice. Hermione looked at Draco, expecting him to say a pretentious and unreasonable password.

"Unity" he said. The small girl nodded and looked at Hermione for approval. Hermione nodded, slightly shocked. They young witch and wizard then entered the Head's room. Immediately greeted with a pleasant burst of warm air, Hermione looked around the room. A fireplace lay in front of two sofas, both gold. A large bookshelf rested on the left wall next to a door. The door had the words Head Girl carved into it. Opposite on the other was, the same thing but instead the door said Head Boy. A desk also rested against the wall, and a window lay next to the fireplace, letting a small amount of light in. Another door led to a large bathroom. Draco headed straight to his room, but not before turning around and facing Hermione.

"No matter what you do Granger, do not enter my room without my explicit permission" he said quietly, but Hermione heard him clearly.

"No chance of me entering your room" Hermione chuckled, but Draco kept a dead-pan expression. He took a stride across the room.

"I'm being deadly serious Granger. No matter what you see, hear or think, you do not enter my room" he repeated. His body was tense, his expression serious, and his fists clenched. Hermione noticed and took a small step towards her room.

"I won't Malfoy" Hermione said, her eyes flicking to his fists and back up to his eyes. Draco smiled but not in a caring way. To Hermione the smile said that he had gotten what he wanted.

As Draco stepped into his room Hermione said "I won't come into your room Malfoy, if you don't enter mine".

Draco walked over to her, crossing the room in 5 long strides. Directly in front of Hermione.

"Do not try and compromise with me Granger. I will enter your room if I feel I have a good enough reason to. Or if you want me to" Draco purred.

"I will never want that" Hermione finalised.

"We'll see kitten"

Hermione quickly ran to her room and locked the door. Draco could hear her putting up some enchantments around her room, which made him inwardly chuckle.

If he really wanted to, he could enter that room; get past all of her wards easily.

She didn't know what he could do.

Over the summer since Voldemort had been destroyed, Draco had been training. His Aunt Bella has taught him wandless magic and legilimency before the war, but since then he had practised using unforgivable curses, until he could control them. Now he knew how to control the level of pain on a cruciatus curse, and to easily manipulate someone through the imperius. No one knew about his power and skill in dark magic asides from his two closest friends Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Not even his mother knew of his power. She had sat in her room for most of the holidays, leaving Draco to an empty Manor. Good. He preferred it that way.

Chuckling, Draco walked to his room and cast some enchantments of his own. _Granger will never be able to get through these._

Hermione finished with her many enchantments, and finally took a good look around her room. The large 4 poster bed lay in the middle of the room, with a red quilt and gold lining. A deep mahogany wardrobe and matching chest of drawers was pressed against the wall. Hermione's luggage lay at the end of her bed, including Crookshank's carrier. She let her cat out, and he immediately ran under the bed. Hermione unpacked all of her things, and placed her books onto the small table next to her bed. Lessons weren't starting until tomorrow, so she had the whole day to herself.

She decided to go to the Gryffindor Common Room and see her friends. And get far away from Malfoy. Quickly heading out of her room she walked to the Gryffindor Common room. Professor McGonagall had told her the password so she entered. This common room had been her home for the past 6 school years. And this was now the only home she had. Her own parents were dead. The deatheaters had found them and killed them; even though she had done everything she could to protect them. It hurt Hermione to even think about. She took a minute to stop any tears before entering the common room.

Sat on the sofa were Ron, Harry and Ginny. Ginny was the first to see Hermione.

"Hermione!" she squealed and jumped up to hug her best girl friend.

"I only saw you a few days ago Gin" Hermione laughed.

"But it feels like forever" Ginny yelled, and let Hermione go. The two girls sat on the sofa next to Harry and Ron.

"Mione" Harry greeted. Ron nodded at her. Hermione felt her heart jump. Ron had been her crush since there 6th year. Through the war they had shared multiple kisses; she had given her virginity to him! But over the holidays Ron had gotten back in touch with Lavender, and the two were now a couple again. Ron didn't know of Hermione's feelings and she planned to keep it that way.

"So you're head girl?" Ron asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Ginny laughed.

The 4 of them sat watching the Weasley siblings play Wizards chess for an hour, until dinner.

"Let's go" Ron said, always thinking about food. The 4 walked to the great hall. Even after seeing it every day for 6 years, it still took her breath away. Hundreds of floating candles lit the room. The teachers all sat along one long table, but it was dis-heartening to look at the table, to be reminded of the people they had lost. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape. Many students that should have been sat around the hall were sadly gone, and it showed on many people's faces. Denis Creevey sat with his friends but a sad look on his face, in mourning of his older brother. Hannah Abbott had lost her mother, Cho Chang was no longer present. Nearly everyone in this hall had lost someone close to them, and that made coming back to Hogwarts bittersweet.

"They really fixed everything up didn't they?" Ginny muttered to Hermione as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione nodded. The hall had been a mess, a wall knocked down, with bodies lined up tragically. Now it looked like there had never been a battle.

 _They can tidy up but we will never forget._

Dinner was extraordinary as always. Professor McGonagall had given a speech announcing new teachers, and commending everyone in the fight last year. The sorting began. Hermione noted that there were a lot less first years then there had been in previous years. She looked around the room and noticed the Slytherin table was the most full out of the four.

Only because the deatheaters would never kill one of their own.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked with concern. Hermione hadn't realised she'd been clenching her fists, drawing blood from her nails. She quickly got a napkin and wiped the blood.

"I'm fine" she replied quickly. She then proceeded to start eating; trying to fool Harry into thinking she was fine. He wasn't buying it as he continued looking at her, but said nothing more. Dinner was over quickly, and Hermione wanted nothing more than to return to her room and collapse on her bed. She bid Harry, Ginny and Ron goodnight and walked up quickly to the Head's Common room.

When she walked in, Draco was sat on the sofa with a shirtless brunette girl straddling his lap, kissing his neck.

"Disgusting" Hermione muttered and headed to her room, hoping to not be noticed. Unfortunately she was.

"Hello Granger" he said and pushed the girl off of him. Hermione recognised her as a 6th year Ravenclaw.

"You may leave now" he said to her. She looked like she was going to cry from embarrassment, but quickly grabbed her shirt and ran out of the common room.

"You're vile" Hermione said.

"Don't be jealous" he replied standing up. His shirt was untucked, his hair unruly, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

How can someone so evil look so beautiful? _Even the devil was once an angel._

Everyone about him seemed so pristine and unspoiled. He never seemed to falter, always keeping himself composed. His skin was flawless, except for the ugly mark on his arm. It had been deep and dark, but now looked faded. Did that happen when Voldemort was killed?

Draco caught her eye, looking at the mark.

"Awful isn't it?" he asked rhetorically. Hermione nodded anyway.

"I'll get rid of it eventually. I won't have it on me forever" Draco replied.

"Why? I though all deatheaters wanted the mark? It was a symbol that you were loyal to _him"_

"Loyal to him? Are you really that naïve Granger? Many of us didn't take the mark out of loyalty. It was out of fear. Or power. The mark does things to you" Draco said carefully. Hermione knew he was choosing his words with precision, making sure not to give too much away.

"Does what?" Hermione asked intrigued. Draco rolled his eyes. Of course she was intrigued. This was Granger, the brightest witch of the age.

"Things you don't want to know" he replied. Hermione, realised she was staring at the mark once again, and returned her gaze to Draco's face, making her expression indifferent.

"You're right. I don't want to know. I want to know nothing about him or anything to do with that war. It is in the past" Hermione said and walked towards her door.

"We both know you don't think that the war is in the past still. You carry it around with you every day. The people that was lost. The people whose lives we took. Did you kill anyone Granger?" Draco asked. Hermione gulped and shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded again.

"I would know if I did" she said.

"Then I think I know you even better than I thought. You're a liar Granger, and you don't have to admit it to me but you'll have to admit it to yourself" Draco replied and lazily walked into his room.

Hermione ran to her room and dived under the covers, not letting Draco's words affect her.

She shut her eyes, but couldn't sleep. She hadn't been sleeping in weeks. Draco was right. She had taken someone's life. And every time she shut her eyes she would see then man she killed. She didn't even know his name. All she knew were the brown eyes she saw, and the light that faded from them when she had uttered those awful words.

How had Draco known though? He had left with his family, long gone when she had done it.

And why did he want rid of his mark? If the mark gave him power wouldn't he want to keep it? The Malfoys had always been about gaining power. Draco Malfoy is a boy with a lot of secrets and Hermione intended on discovering them at all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco lay in his room, thinking of the young witch that lay in the next room not 20 metres away. _How can I be attracted to her? She's Granger? She's Harry fucking Potter's best friend!_ But even with all of these thoughts in his head, he still knew that he wanted her. Everything about her was perfect to him. Her long exquisite legs, her beautiful flawless skin, hell even the way she bit her lip when she was nervous! Draco watched her, as she walked through the great hall, when she sat in the library, as she answered questions in class. He knew all of the little details about her, as he should.

 _When you want someone, you should know everything about them._ He knew about her in the war. She had killed a deatheater. But she wasn't like the rest. She was remorseful for killing him, even though he was the enemy. He actually respected her for it. War was about killing the enemy for many but for her it was about making peace. That's all she wanted.

Hermione entered the great hall the next morning and immediately felt uncomfortable. Someone was watching her. Although this was nothing new, it made her feel tense. People had a habit of staring at her; being one third of The Golden Trio ensured everyone knew who she was. But this time it felt different.

A quick glance around the room told her nothing. She walked quickly to a seat in between Ginny and Neville and opposite Harry.

"Where's Ronald?" she asked, trying to be nonchalant. The feeling was still there.

"Think he said something about meeting Lavender for something" Ginny muttered, raising her eyebrows. Everyone knew what she meant. Only Harry knew about her feelings for Ron, and as Ginny spoke he gave her a pitiful look. She smiled at him, trying to show she was fine. But really she could feel her heart thumping against her rib cage. She managed to eat a slice of toast, but nothing more. Nearly everything made her feel sick, and the constant feeling of fatigue didn't help. She caught Harry and Ginny give each other a look making her feel awkward. She stood up to leave the hall, muttering an excuse about forgetting a book. She walked out quickly and headed towards the stairs.

"Hermione!" her best friend called. She turned to face him.

"Harry" she replied.

"We need to talk" he said, and placed his arm out for her to take. She took it warily, slipping her arm through his.

"Let's go for a walk" he said. They walked out of the entrance of Hogwarts. None of the teachers questioned them. They were 8th years; and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Harry I have a lesson to get to" Hermione lied.

"No you don't. We both have a free" he replied instantly. The air outside was brisk, but not yet cold. The grounds had small piles of, signalling that it would soon be autumn. Harry led her to a bench in front of the Black Lake.

"Why are we out here Harry?" she asked.

"I'm worried about you" Harry replied.

"Why?" she replied harshly.

"You're withdrawn, you don't ever eat much and you look like you haven't had a decent night's sleep in a month. What's troubling you Hermione?" asked Harry, concern evident in his voice.

"There is nothing troubling me. I eat the usual amount, and I'm sorry if I don't always look up to your standard" Hermione replied bitterly.

"You know I don't mean it like that"

Hermione relented. "I know you don't."

"Please tell me what is wrong" Harry asked again. Hermione sighed deeply. It was all too overwhelming, she couldn't keep the secret to herself anymore. And having someone care about her the way Harry did felt good. She hadn't had someone truly ask if she was okay since her parent's deaths. She breathed in heavily.

"Every time I shut my eyes, I see the man I killed. I see the light leave his eyes after I mutter those dreadful words. It makes me feel sick to eat, to sleep, to do anything. I shouldn't have killed him. I should have incarcerated him. I didn't have to kill him" she spoke in a whisper, with tears on her cheeks.

"We all killed someone Hermione. But they were bad people" replied Harry.

"That doesn't make it okay? That man could have been a son, a father, a brother. I took his life"

"But if you hadn't he would have taken yours" her best friend said, kneeling in front of her.

"How do you live with it? You killed Voldemort, watched as his body became mere scraps of paper"

"He deserved it" Hermione gasped at his harsh words.

"You can't mean that-"

"I do. The amount of people he had tortured or killed would be too high to count. I don't like thinking about that day, he wasn't the only life I took. But I just have to think about the many people's lives I saved by killing our enemies. If everyone on the good side hadn't taken a single life, then we would all be dead" he finished bluntly.

"I just hate to think about it. About him. I don't even know who he was" Hermione whispered.

"Does it matter? And to help, when you think about him, just think about all of the lives you saved" Harry comforted her, gently pulling his best friend into a hug. He cared for her more than he did for anyone, and seeing her so vulnerable made him upset. She was usually so strong. But he knew the war would leave everyone with scars, both physical and mental; and this was Hermione's.

Draco watched Hermione enter the great hall, and as she tensed, feeling eyes on her. He saw her small search around the hall and averted his eyes for a brief moment. She then walked quickly to her seat with her Gryffindor friends.

"You okay Draco?" Theodore Nott asked.

"Of course I am Nott" Draco hissed, his eyes still on the witch.

"Only wondering, because you're sort of bleeding" replied Theodore with a smug smirk on his face. Draco looked down and noticed he had held a knife upside down and been squeezing it as he had been watching her talk to Potter. He hadn't even felt the pain.

"What's got you so tense?" Blaise Zabini questioned on his other side suspiciously. Draco still didn't avert his eyes, so the two Slytherin's followed his gaze.

"Granger?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded his head ever so slightly, eyes still not leaving her form.

"The things I would do to that girl" Theo muttered absent mindedly. Draco's gaze finally left the witch and instead he glared at his best friend.

"What did you say?" he hissed.

"She is one of the hottest girls in this school Draco. And there is no point getting angry at me for saying things about her, because you'll also have to get pissed at all of the male population of our year. And the year below. Hell, most of the male population at this school" Theo replied cockily. Draco knew he was right, so turned his attention back to his witch. She had stood up suddenly and was walking at a steady pace out of the hall. Just as she reached the doors, Harry stood up and followed her.

Draco instantly stood up.

"Drake, don't do anything stupid" Blaise said warningly.

"I won't do anything that isn't necessary" Draco replied and speedily walked out of the hall, leaving only moments after Harry.

"He's going to get himself expelled" Blaise said lowly to Theo.

"No he won't. He's too smart for that" replied Theo.

Meanwhile Draco had been watching from afar as Hermione had taken Harry's arm, and followed them as they walked to the lake. He couldn't hear what they were saying but didn't miss tears on Hermione's cheeks.

 _I swear if Potter is the reason she is crying, I will kill him,_ he thought. Potter had pulled her into a hug, making his blood boil. How dare he touch her! She was his, no one else's.

The pair stayed like that, before heading back to the school.

He would find out what was going on between the two of them, and put a stop to it. Hermione Granger was his. His to do with as he pleased.

And Potter would pay if he ever touched her again.

 **Wow 43 followers, 14 favourites and 8 reviews! Thank you all so much.**

 **If you liked this chapter please leave a review. Or if you didn't then leave some criticism and ways to improve, honestly I don't mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Harry returned to the castle, both finally feeling the cold.

"Come to the Gryffindor common room for a bit? I can get a house elf to bring us some hot chocolate" Harry offered.

"It's fine, I don't want any house elves to go out of there way for us" Hermione replied. Harry chuckled, remembering Hermione's mission to set all of the house elves free. Her club S.P.E.W hadn't been a success but Harry had admired her trying to set the elves free. Even now she wouldn't let a house elf serve her without finding a way to repay them.

"I will give them a sock" replied Harry generously.

"Fine" Hermione relented, noticing her fingers were numb. Perhaps going outside in the beginning of Autumn in only a school uniform and cloak was not the smartest idea.

"I'll be right back. I'll meet you in the common room" he said and headed towards a secret entrance to the kitchen. Hermione walked up the moving staircases towards Gryffindor tower. As she walked along the corridor she felt eyes on her once again. Not wanting to scare herself she continued walking, taking deep breaths, but picking up her pace.

 _Almost at the common room._

But as she walked past an alcove, something shot out and grabbed her arm roughly. She was yanked to the side and slammed against the wall. Her head knocked onto the stones, making her vision blur. But even through the blurriness, she could not mistake the ice blonde hair for anyone else's.

"Malfoy" she hissed. She saw his steely eyes narrow slightly.

"Last names are so formal, don't you think so _Hermione?"_ he murmured, his face only inches from hers. His breath was warm and minty.

"Bugger off Malfoy" Hermione shoved his chest, but her head was hurting; she was sure she was bleeding. Her push was weak. Draco stepped back to look at the witch in her state. He could tell that she wasn't focusing properly and briefly felt a concern he hadn't felt for anyone in a long time.

"Are you okay Hermione" he asked, dropping his cold structure.

"My head bloody kills" she muttered, reaching her hand up to feel her head. Bringing her hand away, she looked and saw red. Draco's gaze softened and he quickly bought his wand out.

"This won't hurt a bit" he whispered, and aimed at the back of her head.

"Episkey" he said, and quickly muttered "Tergeo" afterwards. The gash closed, and then the blood in her hair was clean. Hermione's vision instantly cleared, and her head stopped throbbing.

"Better?" said Malfoy, his smirk returning.

"Leave me alone you bastard" Hermione hissed, standing up straight.

"That's not any way to speak to someone who just healed you, is it?" he chuckled, the icy gaze back once again; making Hermione even more aggravated then she was previously feeling.

"You were the one that caused my pain!" she yelled.

"Keep it down Hermione, we don't need people to find and interrupt us" Draco replied.

"There's nothing to interrupt! Leave me alone" Hermione pushed Draco, making him take a step backwards. She started walking away, but he grabbed her wrist and shoved it against the wall. Her back leaned against it and she tried to release her right wrist with her left hand. Draco grabbed her left wrist and held it to the wall, at the side of her head.

"Malfoy- let me go!" she yelled.

"I've already said that our last names are to formal Hermione, not something you should call a friend" Malfoy jeered.

"I would hardly call us friends" hissed Hermione.

"Isn't McGonagall all about house unity? Do you think she would want to hear about the Head Boy and Head Girl being so harsh to each other?" Draco growled, pushing Hermione's wrists down onto the wall even harder.

"Stop it!" Hermione tried pushing her wrists up but to no avail.

"Why are you holding me here Malfo-" he squeezed her wrists, "-Draco".

"Because I wanted to talk" he replied.

"Couldn't you have just called me over?" asked Hermione.

"I feel that you wouldn't have taken the offer" replied Draco, with some malice in his voice.

"So you thought manhandling me was the best idea?" Hermione asked.

"I get my way no matter what Hermione" he replied. His grip tightened possessively; Hermione was sure there would be bruises on her wrists.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" Hermione asked, trying to calm him down, hoping his grip would loosen. His grip didn't loosen but his harsh gaze lessened, and curiosity filled his expression.

"Are you and Potter an item?"

Hermione had not been expecting him to say that. She had prepared herself for harsh words, so she couldn't help letting some shock fill her expression.

"Me and Harry-?" she uttered. The idea of her and Harry seemed ridiculous. She loved Ron, and Harry had constantly spoken of his feelings for Ginny to her.

"That is what I asked" he said.

"Not that it is any of your concern, but there is nothing between Harry and I. He is my best friend" Hermione confirmed. Draco looked directly into her eyes, looking for any signs of dishonesty.

"Why do you care?" Hermione asked, trying to shift out of his gaze.

"Because I want to know everything about you Hermione" Draco replied, and broke the eye contact by looking at his hands on her wrists. He then returned to her face.

"You know having you here is so… tempting" he licked his lips.

"Draco-" Hermione tried to yank her wrists down, and only succeeded in scraping her skin against the harsh stones.

"You are so many things Hermione. Strong, fierce, caring. But now, seeing you so vulnerable, god the things I could do to you" Draco growled, not being able to control himself. Hermione really started struggling then, thrashing against him, not liking the look in his eyes or tone in his voice.

"Hermione stop! I am stronger then you, I have the upper hand here" hissed Draco.

"Leave me alone, this isn't like you! You hate me, I'm a – _mudblood_ " she gulped at saying the word.

"I don't believe in blood status. It was always my father's opinion that I followed. But how could a muggle-born achieve higher marks then me if they really are as low as my father said? How can a muggle-born show such fierce-ness and loyalty on a battle field, even more then I had ever seen anyone show?" Hermione felt tears well in her eyes as the huskiness on his tone showed greatly. He moved his body directly onto hers, and she could feel his hardness through his trousers on her leg.

"How could a muggle born look so fucking delectable if they really are as low as my father claimed?" he whispered, his mouth only centimetres from hers.

"Malfoy please stop-" Hermione whispered, sensing where he was going, painfully aware of his hardness. He leaned in, pressing his face against her neck. Hermione wished Ron or Harry would show up to help her.

"Malfoy" Hermione said, her voice getting louder, filled with enmity. He bit down harshly, drawing blood and she winced.

"I said to call me by my first name. I won't ask again" he breathed against her neck. This was what he had wanted to happen for months. He loved seeing he being strong and fierce, but for him he wanted her at his mercy, to do with as he pleased.

"Please stop" she said again. Ron's face flashed in her vision.

He moved his head away from her neck and directly in front of her face. His grip on her wrists was looser now. Hermione wanted him to loosen it slightly more, and then she could escape.

Draco leaned forward staring down at the brunette in front of him. She smelled of vanilla, even better than he had ever imagined. He captured her lips with his roughly, not even being able to control himself. He had pictured this many times in different scenarios, and could hardly believe it was happening. She tasted amazing, her mouth tasting of the honey she had on her toast at breakfast. He tried to force his tongue into her mouth, but she kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Don't make me become harsh" Draco whispered, backing away only slightly.

"Don't do this. Let me go" she yelled. He smirked again at the witch, his dominating side coming out. He leant forward and bit her lip harshly, making her gasp, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. She bit down on his tongue, making him wince, and become angry; but he loosened his grip even more.

Hermione seized her opportunity and yanked her wrists down, and ran out of the alcove before he had time to grab her. She ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room not once checking to see for Draco until she finally reached the entrance. When she did look he was nowhere to be seen. She quickly muttered the password and entered the room. It had a few students in it but she ignored them and sat on the chair. She quickly wrapped her cloak to make sure it was concealing her neck, and checked to see if her lip was bleeding, which it luckily wasn't. As she moved she felt the bruising already on her wrists. Tugging her sleeves down she held them in place. She would have to try and heal them later.

Hermione composed herself and tried to put together what had just happened, but couldn't make head to toe of it.

He had kissed her with such a ferocity and possessiveness that Ron had never shown her. Ron had been caring and she had only ever felt safe with him. Draco had forced her to stay there, and she knew that wasn't the end of it. She debated telling Harry but knew that no good would come out of it.

Harry arrived minutes later with two mugs of hot chocolate. She put on a smile, even though her heart was still beating heavily in her chest.

Perhaps she would tell him but only if Draco tried anything else. Bur for now she didn't want to worry her best friend; he would likely try to kill Draco.

Draco watched the young witch run off, and smirked at her as she left. He had lost control and hadn't thought about anything other than kissing her; marking her and that had made him weak for a moment. He would have to control himself next time he was with her.

Of course there would be a next time. He had gotten a taste of her, and wanted more. He wanted all of her.

He had gotten his answer about Potter and herself, and was glad to hear it. Hermione was his, not Potter's.

She may have run now but soon she would want him the way he wanted her. And even if she didn't, well that didn't matter. He would have her. If anyone got in the way then he would get rid of them the way he had gotten rid of Ernie.

Even if it meant getting rid of Harry freaking Potter, nothing would stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco sat in the common room. Hermione hadn't come back, since there little meeting. Draco assumed she had run off too Potter or the Weasel; he sat waiting for one of them to barge in and hex him. Or at least for them to _try._

But as the minutes went by, none of The Golden Trio even made an appearance.

Had she told one of the boys?

He could answer his own question easily enough. No, she hadn't. Weasley had a temper, and would've have already tried barging in. Hermione could probably calm Potter enough to a certain extent, but he still probably would have made an appearance.

He knew that all of the 8th year's had a free lesson, so he would see her next in transfiguration. Potter would be in that class, but not Weasley.

Draco waited for the next class to start and started heading down towards the transfiguration room. He met with Theodore and Blaise on the way.

"So where did you disappear off to?" Blaise asked. Draco shrugged.

"Things to do" he replied, keeping his gaze focused ahead. Theo and Blaise exchanged a look; Draco saw but said nothing.

"So how was Granger? Good fuck?" Theo taunted. Draco stopped and shoved Theo up against the wall, arm placed on his chest.

"Do not talk about her like that Nott. Do not presume to know anything about her" Draco hissed lowly, so only Theo could hear him. Blaise looked shocked, but stayed back.

"Sorry Drake, it was only a joke" Theo replied, trying to half smile. Draco paused for a moment and pulled away from Theo. The three continued walking to class, as if nothing had happened.

Blaise and Theo were used to Draco's small outbursts, but generally he never harmed either one of them. They both knew about Draco's home life, but neither blamed him for anything. His anger, mood swings, even his violence.

"Draco!" a high pitched voice yelled behind the three of them.

"Oh crap" Theo muttered.

"She wasn't meant to be back. Her parents had said she wasn't coming back" Blaise said. The three stopped and turned. Draco plastered a smile onto his face. This was for his mother.

"Pansy" he said as she stood in front of him, smiling widely.

"I missed you so much!" she said. She threw her arms around his neck, and pulled him close, pressing her lips against his. Draco kissed her back. She was good for a shag, and didn't want to piss her off; for now. When she pulled away, she placed her hand in his.

The four of them walked to transfigurations, Pansy explaining how she had convinced her parents to let her come back.

As the four walked, Draco saw her. She stood with Potter outside of the classroom. He had his arm around her shoulders, and was saying something in her ear. Draco's fists tightened.

"Oww" Pansy squealed, her hand crushed in his. Draco watched Hermione, as she laughed at something Potter said. Pansy pulled Draco along to where Hermione and Potter stood.

"Hello Potty, Hello mudblood" she hissed. Blaise and Theo stood silent behind, not sure what would happen. But Draco surprised them.

He laughed. At Hermione.

"Real creative Parkinson" Harry said, pulling Hermione closer. He knew the effect the word had on her. It was still carved into her skin from Bellatrix.

"Still effective enough. Look at your poor little mudblood Potter, she's shaking" Pansy laughed once again. She reached forward and shoved all of the books out of Hermione's arms. Hermione went to reach down and pick them up but Harry stopped her.

"Listen Parkinson, I don't know what your problem is now, but the war is over. You lost. _Voldemort_ is dead. So you need to stop with this pathetic blood status crap and just leave us alone" he finished, with Pansy looking slightly shocked.

"Draco" she moaned, looking at him. Draco looked down at her, a mix of loathing and amusement.

"Real big words there Potter, coming from a you" Draco said. Harry stepped forward.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he said.

"You know exactly what I mean-" the boys were cut off as Professor Vander stepped in between them.

"You two wouldn't be bickering would you? Not two 8th years I'm sure" he smiled.

"Of course not Sir" Harry muttered.

"Well come on into the classroom then."

Everyone walked in and sat in their seats. Harry and Hermione took seats at the back, and Malfoy at the front with Theo and Blaise; and now Pansy. Draco kept glancing towards the back of the room, at Hermione. Potter kept whispering to her, making Draco's blood boil.

She was clearly doing this to piss him off. And it was working. At the end of the lesson, it was break. Draco snuck away from Theo, Blaise and Pansy; telling Pansy to come to Head's common room later. He kept in the crowd, following Hermione and Potter; watching as they said goodbye. Hermione turned a different corridor to Potter. Draco followed her. She turned at the sound of footsteps.

Her face paled as she saw him.

"M-Malfoy?" she said and paused.

"Hermione" he said, smiling.

"Come to insult me some more?" she whispered, putting on a brave face.

Draco could see right through it.

"No, that's very 6th year if you ask me. Pansy never did quite grow up, if you ask me" Draco said smoothly.

"Clearly" Hermione hissed. She felt extremely conscious of her situation. Not two hours ago had Malfoy forced himself on her, then let Parkinson insult her; and now she was alone with him once again.

"Are you scared right now Hermione?" Draco taunted.

"No" she said, holding her head up high.

"Well you should be. I'm very pissed off" he said.

"And why would that be?" Hermione said, her voice faltering as she spoke. She took steps back, wanting to reach the end of the corridor, hopefully to a public area.

He took strides forward, standing right in front of her; towering over her.

"Because only today, I asked about your involvement with Potter. And then the next time I see you, you're all over him. What the fuck is that about Hermione?!" he yelled, leaning forward.

"Harry and I are just-"

"I don't want to hear it. I bet you two fuck, don't you? Like the whore you are. Well Hermione, that'll be the last time you talk to Potter" he said, finality in his voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are Malfoy?" she said his last name deliberately. "Telling me who I can and can't talk to? Harry is my best friend. You have no goddamn say in my life. We aren't friends. We can't stand each other!" she yelled. A harsh sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the air. Hermione held her cheek.

"You bitch. You will do as I say Hermione, because we both know I can do very bad things to your little Potter and Weasley if I see fit to. If you want them to stay unharmed, then you won't speak to them. And you will give up on that incessant little crush you have on The Weasel"

"Wh-"

"Of course I knew about it. You aren't half obvious" he teased harshly. Hermione's cheeks flared up, embarrassment in her chest.

"You can't tell me what to do" she hissed. He roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her gaze upwards.

"Don't think of it as me telling you what to do. Think of it as more of a deal. You listen to me, and I don't hurt your friends. I'm being fair" he said. Hermione looked at him, inspecting his expression. He actually looked as if he thought he was being fair. Like what he was doing to her wasn't wrong.

Unbelievable prick.

She spat in his face. He instantly bought his fist forward, punching her in the stomach. She kneeled over. He bent down onto one knee at eye level with her.

"God Hermione, you just make me so pissed off. Please do as I say and I won't have to hurt you. I couldn't give a fuck about your friends, but you! I care about you. And I will hurt them both. I have many friends that want Potter dead. And I would be happy to take care of Weasley all by myself" Draco said softly as he stared at her. She raised her head up.

"Fuck you" she whispered. Draco smiled still. She sounded hurt, like there was no more fight in her. He had won this. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad we could talk this out. And don't tell anyone about this little chat. You know what will happen" he said, and walked out of the corridor. Hermione held her stomach in pain, pulling herself into a sitting position. She sat where she was, sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's bruises healed after a week. She had tried to avoid Draco as much as possible over the next few weeks. Convincing her that if she didn't see him, she would forget about the previous incident. But she couldn't forget about the incident. It scared her. She had never seen Malfoy like that, so wild. The demands he had made were ridiculous. But she had to follow them. She couldn't let Harry or Ron get hurt. It terrified her, and on top of everything on her mind, she couldn't sleep.

Her parents.

The man she had killed.

And Draco.

Harry and Ron had noticed the bags that were becoming bigger every day, and the lack of food she was eating at each meal. But neither of them said anything. Hermione had ben distant with the both of them

Surprisingly enough she had managed to avoid Draco, always leaving dinner before he did to head to the Head's common room, and leaving very early in the mornings. They shared only potions and transfiguration together, and Hermione always sat as far from Draco as possible.

Of course he had noticed, but found it more amusing then frustrating. She wasn't subtle about her avoiding him, leaving early every morning and always checking for him at dinner. He decided to give her a few weeks, to make her feel relaxed and to stop feeling as paranoid. But now he had waited long enough. He wanted to be with her.

Even not arguing with her for the past few weeks had been torture. Just being in the same room as her with her acknowledging his presence was enough for him. These few weeks of silence were up. He had to see her, speak to her, be with her.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall, for Draco. She spotted him easily on the Slytherin table, so she stood up. She was sat opposite Harry and Ron, not saying a word.

Harry watched her. He had become accustomed to her leaving early every day, always the same routine. First she would look around, and then she would relax and stand up; leaving the hall quickly.

"Hermione why do you do that?" he asked as she stood up.

"Do what Harry?" she said, keeping her head down to not look at him. He could see how visibly tense she was.

"Every day you leave so quickly. You eat your food; barely any of it, and then rush off" he said. He stood up to face her. "I don't know what you're on about?" she replied, feigning innocence.

"Yes you do. And I want to know why you do it" he asked. She started walking out of the hall, blatantly ignoring him. Swiftly, he followed. As he exited the hall, Hermione was already running up some stairs.

"Hermione!" he called. She didn't stop.

"Hermione Jean Granger" he yelled, running after her, grabbing her arm. She whirled around to face him.

"What Harry? What on earth could you possibly want?" she screamed. Harry took in her appearance. She was tense, bags were heavily under her eyes, and her hair was limp and her eyes dull.

"Seriously Mione, what's happening to you?" he questioned. Her eyes filled with tears. She was clearly at her breaking point. She sagged against Harry, sobbing onto his shoulder. Harry held her small form.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't keep avoiding you" she said.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Me and Ron?" he whispered.

"I can't say" she said.

"Fine you don't have to. But I need to know what's going on with you. You're distant, you look ill" he said. Hermione looked up at him.

"I can't do this" she whispered and pulled away, running up the stairs, leaving Harry alone. Draco stood in the shadows, smirking to himself.

Everything was going as planned. Soon she would have pushed everyone away, with only him left.

Hermione ran to her common room, only pausing to give the password to the door. She ran in and threw herself onto the sofa, sobbing. Running from Harry, barely speaking to Ron was breaking her. But she knew Draco. He was a Malfoy. He would do well on his promises to hurt her friends. He had been right. There were many people out there that wanted Harry dead, and would merely have to be asked to do it. She couldn't let that happen. She could survive this school year and then she would be free. No more Draco Malfoy.

"No more Draco" she whispered to herself.

"Is that what you think love. You can get rid of me easily?" he asked. Her head snapped up to look at him.

"No-no, I have no idea what you are talking about" she said.

"Don't insult me Hermione. I am a skilled Legilimens, your thoughts were practically calling to me. Now come on. I've bought you something" he said and stepped aside. Behind him floating in mid air was a tray that Hermione hadn't previously seen. On it was a plate of lasagne, sine cupcakes, tomato soup and a glass of milkshake.

"All of your favourites I believe." He didn't give her time to finish. "You're ill. And I don't like it. You're getting to become skin and bones Hermione, so eat up. Don't let the house elves work go to waste" he said and the tray floated over to Hermione. It rested in front of her. Draco sat opposite her.

"Hermione I won't ask again" he said, but he said it gently. He pushed the tray forward.

"How do you know these are my favourites?" she whispered.

"I know you Hermione. You're favourite colour is red, your birthday is 19th of September. Your parents were Edward and Jean Granger" he said, keeping eye contact.

"How-?"

"Like I said I know you" he said. "Now eat."

She hesitantly picked up the fork.

He was being nice to her now, but how long would that last?


End file.
